Forgotten feelings
by babyblue1928
Summary: it was Hermione's first day at Hogwarts and he meets Draco.The moment they laid their eyes on each there was something intimate between them.Years passed and their feelings slowly disappeared and replaced by hatred.Is their love really gone or not? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you all like this fic. I was writing another fic. "A Love to Kill For" but I ran out of ideas so I didn't get the chance to finish it. Please R&R! thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Forgotten Feelings

Prologue: New Beginnings

It was Hermione's first day of school… again… she was 13 and yet she can't even settle in a single school for more than a year! She didn't blame her parents for it because it's not their fault they were reassigned to different parts of Europe right? She's only 13 but she's been all over Europe now! It was 2 months ago that she received her letter for Hogwarts. Since then, a slight tinge of hope came through her. Finally, she'll have a place to call home. It's hard being in a new school… people staring at you, whispering amongst them like you're some kind of alien from another universe. But Hogwarts is different. All her new classmates will be as left out as she is. It's her chance of a new beginning, a new life. A life completely different from the one she was brought up to. Her former muggle schools were different, far different than this. Before, she was always on top of her class, she was known as the "braniac" of her school. People kept teasing her because of her remarkable intelligence… "People just don't understand." She often hear herself say. She felt left out before, she felt she never belonged in that world… she was far different from her classmates… But now, as she stood before the Great Walls of Hogwarts, she felt comfortable… She felt normal for once… there's a warm feeling inside her just looking at the marvelous walls of her new home… She'd been excited about this, of course… She spent her vacation reading all about Hogwarts and studying books with different spells her mom gave her. She'd come prepared. She read different books and the more she read the more fascinated and excited she felt. After marveling at the school's beauty, she decided to go inside. She really didn't know anyone except for the two boys she met at the train. She looked for them at the huge pile of crowd and after moments of looking, finally managed to get to them.

"Oh, Hey Hermione! Hogwarts is reat right?" a boy with extremely disturbing red hair named Ron greeted her.

"Yah! I like it here." Hermione managed a smile and the boy next to Ron named Harry smiled back at her.

" C'mon! Let's go inside." Harry told them pulling the two inside… Hogwarts is even more marvelous inside! Hermione thought to herself. The gray stonewalls were breath taking and the candlelights floating above them were just simply amazing! Different paintings were hung up on both sides of the walls and each one greeted them with a smile or a simple "welcome." They were about to enter the Great Hall when someone called her newfound friend, Harry Potter.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." A boy with blonde hair and gray eyes greeted them. Before Harry could formulate a reply the boy kept on talking.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He turned to Ron before speaking again.

"And you must be a Weasley, considering those robes you're wearing which looks like it's the same age as my Grandmother and the extremely disturbing red hair you have. Am I right?" He raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes! I am a Weasley. What's wrong with red hair anyway?" a slight tone of irritation started to rise from Ron as he stared furiously at the blonde. Draco didn't bother answering Ron's question, instead, he turned to Hermione.

"And you are?" he said, one eyebrow still raised.

"Hermione Granger." She replied studying his features. She couldn't help but admit that he's quite good looking but he has this cold stare he gives when he looks at you. And those gray eyes were blank; no emotions can be seen through them. He has blonde hair pushed back which made him even more attractive. Before she could even finish studying him, Draco spoke, "Never heard of you… Well, Potter, I guess you chose _lame_ friends. But we can arrange that. Come! Join us!" He motioned for Harry to go with him and join them but Harry said, "Thanks but no thanks! I think my new friends are perfectly fine. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." Harry started walking and moments later he was joined by Hermione and Ron. That smirk in Draco's face turned into an irritated frown and he managed to say, "Fine Potter! You'll be sorry for this." With that said, he turned around and walked the opposite way to the other boys whom Hermione assumed to be his friends. They continued to walk to the Great Hall, Ron and Harry talking about boy stuff. She just kept silent thinking about that boy they just met, Draco Malfoy. There was something in him. Only thinking about him made her feel warm and cozy. She felt her cheeks turn red when he looked at her and asked her name even though there was disinterest in his voice. She wanted to know him better, to be his friend. Little did she know that Draco felt the same. Years passed and their feelings for each other slowly disappeared. They had loathed each other. Those feelings they had for each other on that first day of school were forgotten…. Or is it?


	2. head boy, head girl

A/N: well, here's my first chapter! I hope you all like it… please continue to review!!

Chapter 1: Head Boy, Head Girl

It was her first day of being Head Girl… Her last day in Hogwarts… She promised herself that she would make this year the best! Dumbledore had just finished his yearly welcome speech and the feast had just ended. Slowly, people inside the Great hall were decreasing proceeding to their own common rooms until Hermione and a certain Slytherin blonde were the ones only left. Dumbledore motioned for the both of them to come towards Dumbledore and without hesitation; they both stood up and arrived before Dumbledore at the same time. Dumbledore welcomed both of them with a smile, as he always did and said,

"Congratulations! You two deserve to be Head Boy and Girl"

"Thank you sir…"

They both said at the same time. Hermione smiled at Dumbledore, she really liked their Headmaster! He's a wise man who always helps them, if needed, especially Harry.

"Very well then! Let me lead you to your dormitories…"

Dumbledore turned around and led them to their own rooms. They walke in deafening silence and she wished her bestfriends were here with her NOW. Harry and Ron talking about what boys usually talk about. Hermione didn't notice Dumbledore stop and almost bumped into him, because, as usual she was caught up in her thoughts. The door to their room was huge! She gasped for air before Dumbledore turned to them and said,

"This will be your new common room. This door will not be opened just by _Alohomora. _You need a password to get in. what would you like your password to be??"

"Well…"

Hermione thought before speaking again.

"What would you like our password to be Malfoy??"

"I don't know… you decide…"

Malfoy answered.

"What about Dramione??"

She looked at him looking for signs of disgust in his eyes but found none. At last, he turned to her and said,

"Yeah… Whatever…"

"All right then… it's settled."

Dumbledore said.

"Alohomora Dramione"

Dumbledore tried the new password and the door opened. Inside were two sofas, one colored in red and the other in green. The whole place was enormous and in the far end middle of the room was a fireplace. On the right side of it was the Gryffindor flag and the left was the Slytherin flag. The whole place was covered in gold and silver paint mixing the colors of the two houses. The right and left side of the room had doors which Hermione assumed led to their bedrooms. She turned to Malfoy once again and searched for signs of astonishment and happiness but all she found was the usual blank, even, cold face he usually wore, expressionless as ever…

"What do you think??"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, smiling at them, soliciting for their opinions. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and grinned sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"Oh professor! You did a splendid job! It's beautiful!"

Hermione couldn't help but admire the place while Draco's only response was a nod and what seemed to be half a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you two to rest and I wish you both goodluck."

Dumbledore started to turn away but stopped in his tracks and turned to face them again.

"Oh, and before I forget… you two will _always_ be partners in your classes. I know you two really don't have a good _history_ but I suggest you put it all aside and start on focusing on being role models for the school to follow. Am I clear??"

Dumbledore said, half-pleading, half-demanding. Hermione only smiled at that and Draco nodded.

"Very well then. Goodnight."

Dumbledore turned around once again and headed into the dark corridors. Draco and Hermione were left all alone in their new common room, silence overcoming them once again. Draco started to walk away and was about to go inside his room whe he heard Hermione call her.

"Uhhmmm… draco??"

"Hn"

There was a slight tinge of irritation in his voice. Even though Dumbledore persuaded them to be 'friends' doesn't mean he approves of it nor wants it considering she's a Mudblood and Harry Potter's bestfriend.

"What do you think of our room??"

She slapped herself mentally in the face for asking such a stupid question and for ever thinking that he'll answer her without insulting and annoying her or be civil with her. Draco turned to face her, a smirk plastered on his cold face.

"Is that all you have to say?! Hah! Look _mudblood, _even though that old _oaf_ persuaded us to stay in this horrid room and be 'friends' doesn't mean that we are to become friends! No pureblood mingles around mudbloods! And secondly, who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?! You are _not_ worthy to call me by my first name! Is that clear?"

Because of shock, Hermione only nodded and turned around to go to her own room when Draco spoke again,

"Considering what Dumbledore told us, we are only to speak to each other when necessary, I will ignore and vice versa. We are going to be civil when necessary. Got it?"

"yeah… whatever"

She turned around and headed for the door that will lead her to her own room. She muttered alohomora but nothing happened. She thought about the door they entered earlier and considered trying it on he door. She stopped for a moment thinking of a password before saying,

"Alohomora ferret boy"

The door opened and she entered inside. There were two doors inside her room. She inspected each one. The first door led to her bathroom and the other one seemed to lead to the Gryffindor common room. She closed the door and inspected her bed. The bed was covered in red sheets and a couple of golden pillows. There is a curtain surrounding the bed and bed itself is relatively large for one person to sleep in. whoever designed her room gave too much Gryffindor aura to it. It's not that she didn't like it but her entire room was covered only in red and gold. Hermione still wasn't in the mood to sleep when she finished inspecting every detail of her room so she unpacked her things and placed them neatly inside two large drawers. When she finished unpacking, she changed into her nightgown and decided to lie down on her bed. She thought about what happened earlier between her and Malfoy. She was just trying to be civil with him for once. He's so hardheaded! Hermione muttered to herself in the darkness, a slight frown forming on her face. Like she wanted to be friends with him! She was just doing this for her beloved Headmaster right? She loathed him, despised him, hated him! He's a son of a Death-eater, a follower of He-who-must-not-be-named! He's Harry's arch nemesis, _their_ mortal enemy. Why did she even call him Draco? Well, it was an honest mistake but still! Who does he think he is to dictate on her?!

"I swear, I will never let that ferret boy do that to me again.."

"Never…"

She muttered to herself. After a few more minutes, Hermione finally slept and was off to Dream World.


End file.
